Talk:Sareena
Why is there no love for Sareena? I remember playing as her when I first got MKA,and fell in love with her awesome Five Star Kick, and Throwing Knives man I hope for her in Mortal Kombat Nine.. I tottaly like Sareena dint you see i added those fatalities she did in MKTE. But anyways go to google and type in Sareena MK9 and theres a picture of a redesigned Sareena possibly for MK9.Ninjamadness 22:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC)N!nj/\ M/\dn3$$ This isn't a forum! You shouldn't talk about things you like or don't like. However... After seeing Lia Montelongo as Sareena in MKMythologies I always tought she was the hottest female portrayer in the franchise, and also in MK:A her primary constume is hot, the gameplay is awesome and her story is well written! She's defenately my favourite female character in Mortal Kombat! Oh, by the way, those images in Google are fanart!--Kombatgod 16:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you guys think Sareena could be the unknown female character that Boon was talkin' about on Twitter? Zombiekiller14 17:42, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :It'd be great if it was...it would fit into the story (since MKM:SZ takes place before the first MK, which is roundabout where the "re-write" starts), and after all the trips and stumbles she's had in regards of getting into the series, I really hope it is her. CrashBash 17:55, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As I said, Sareena is my favourite female character, so would be great to have her, but I would prefer the unknown character to be Skarlet, so that she becomes an actual character. Sareena may return in future games, like a new MK4.--Kombatgod 10:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sareena on the good side? Why? Hey, the page totally says that Sareena's on the good side, but there's no evidence of this! The last time we see her she's with Quan Chi! "Kia and Jataaka are beaten by Taven and Sareena was freed from Quan Chi's spell" What? Just because in her ending she beats Blaze doesn't mean she's no more allied with Quan Chi! Also, if she's freed, why Kia and Jataaka are not? This is just made up! As far as we know, she's to be considered evil! I will edit the page soon, so please tell yours.--Kombatgod 17:16, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, so because they beat Blaze, that makes Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Onaga, etc...good guys? I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. And surely being with an evil person would make Scorpion (or actually a great deal of the neutral characters in the Forces of Darkness) "evil" as well? That doesn't work either. And that I personally understand, Sareena being good is "official" as stated by the MK crew. You yourself have provided no evidence to prove she is evil. CrashBash 17:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Did they officially stated she's good? I didn't know that, but this changes things only a little, because we still don't know what happened: the fact that she's good doesn't mean she's no more allied with Quan Chi, but just that its agains her will. I think we should say like "In konquest mode Kia, Jataaka and Sareena are beaten by Taven. Then Sareena partecipates in the Battle of Armageddon and is officially stated to be on the good side. It is unknown how, when or why she returned on the good side". Also I really think we should say that Kia and Sareena are her allies, because their current status is unknown, and their only appearences in the frinchise are as a team with Sareena. Kia and Sareena do not exist but as Sareena's allies.--Kombatgod 21:52, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm about to change things as I said. If anyone doesn't want me to, please explain me, because I still don't get why is she considered allied with Sub-Zero during the battle.--Kombatgod 00:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think her relationship with the Lin Kuei in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition is the reason for her being considered a "good guy" by many people. However, the fact that she still owes her human-like appearance to Quan Chi, and her ending in Tournament Edition might make some people think otherwise. I think a fair compromise would be to list her alignment as "Unknown," since both "good" and "evil" will be disputed, and since "neutral" wouldn't fit at all. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 00:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, then. It seems like she's considered good because that's in her Bio Card. But you should remember that bio cards were made while the game was beign released, and were based almost exclusively upon the previous bios of the characters (so chars from Deception had bio similar to decepion's and chars from DA had bios similar to their DA bios) It is the same for Sareena: her bio card tells the events of Tournament Edition. She was good during her last appearance before Armageddon, so in her card is labeled good. She then appears in Konquest mode with Kia and Jataaka, probably because the MK team just wanted to bring back the three assassins (good thing to me). To great fan demand they then made the offial Armageddon Bios, thus expleaning things like characters' coming backs (Ashrah, Jarek...) endings (Jarek, Jax...)and appearances in Konquest mode (Fujin, Kano...). That's the case of Sareena: in her bio they stated why she was no more good. That's it. The order of events is BioCard-ArmageddonBio-KonquestMode-Intro-Ending. She's no more good during Armageddon, or at least that's my point of view. Most important, even if she's good, who did ever said it was thanks to Taven? who did ever said she was then a rival to Kia and Jataaka? I'm asking. I may easly change my mind, if someone answers me!--Kombatgod 02:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Sareena is good Please listen. Im damion dillard, i come for a message, ill prove sareena is good because it states on her bio kard that she is good and ed boon stated that so this proves she is one of the good people so please put her back on a good alignment please thats it just the alignment not the storyline not the relashionship.Damion Dillard 03:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :We talked a lot about it. Have you seen the previous discussion? You sure did. Well the point is WHEN did Boon say that she's good? Before MK:A? So it could have changed during Armageddon. He said that very recently? So he could have been talking about the new reboot universe. Listen, I don't really care if she's good or evil, it is just a word in her box, but I am very very interested in knowing what is the source of this information! I never heard Boon talking about Sareena! (except in her bio card, but that was before Armageddon).--Kombatgod 13:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) This is no question. Sareena is good. Have you read her storyline? She had helped the elder Sub-Zero and wanted to escape from Netherrealm. Later she saved the younger Sub-Zero. But when she is under control by Quan Chi, she may seem neutral (even not evil). IMHO Moreover, her non-canonical MKA ending reveals good desires.--Shang 13:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) After Re-Reading her story, I personally agree with her current Alignment (which is Unknown). Her Armageddon ending may show some good in her but we have seen some good characters turn bad from defeating blaze. Should we mark them as Evil as well? Also if she is to be constantly controlled by Quan Chi, then she has an evil alignment whether it is her will or not. In the end She is good but she keeps being controlled by Evil. Flip a coin, or make it less confusing and mark her as "Alignment Unknown". --Brotherhood619 14:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC). :You're right.flip a coin and see if she's good,evil or neutral.Tell the truth to,if your still confused of the alignment just say neutral if the coin doesn't help and it says in mortal kombat tournament addition it says she's neutral and i'm only saying this is because it is confusing to say unknown so which is it. 18:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I've said it before, I think classifying Sareena as "Unknown" is the best option. For two reasons. First, there is evidence suggesting she might be evil; and there is evidence suggestion she might be good. Secondly, whether she is good or evil, she is most certainly not neutral; she either sides with Sub-Zero or Quan Chi, she doesn't side with neither of them: she does have a side…we just don't know what side that is. So, I'm officially putting my vote in for "Unknown" (again). 18:39, October 26, 2010(UTC) Ah HAH.So my ears are correct,you just said shes on neither side which is like scorpion on neither side to.Which means she might be neutral.But if you need more evidence why is she friends with sub zero if your saying she still with quan chi.meaning she still good.More evidence is that kia and jataaka are both killed by taven and their soul decended into the netherrealm which means sareena could have been freed by the spell quan chi cast on her like in her ending the creators wouldve made her an evil ending or neutral ending but she froze quan chi and cast him in the lin kuei temple with the help of sub zero.More proof is that it says in evero other wiki she is good or nuetral but mostly good and this is enough information she is mostly good so what do you sayyyyy. 06:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :: :Wow, newsflash, dude. None of that happened. Scorpion IS on a side, he is neutral...his own side. Sareena is not. Kia and Jataaka were NOT killed, that was your imagination. The ending doesn't count, and ANYONE can edit a wikia...most likely it was you. Sareena is unknown, so stop being so defensive, or you will be banned. CrashBash 21:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about.look on Kia and Jataaka wiki it states they WERE killed and it makes sense they were because when you defeat an enemy in Armageddon konquest ,they disappear in flames and get killed and that's what happens to Jataaka Kia and Sareena but sareena didn't die because she mighth've been freed by Quan chi spell he cast on her. 05:09, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :See, here's what it is....it's. A. WIKIA! An online encyclopedia that ANYONE can edit. Information any Tom, Dick or Harry posts must be taken with a pinch of salt. Besides, by your logic, all three girls died. You haven't proved a single thing. And improve your grammar please. CrashBash 11:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Here Are some pretty good reasons sareena is good.1,Sareena is still friends with sub zero,but is enemies with quan chi,kia,and Jataaka even though you guys think she is with them in armageddon.2, it specificly says in her bio kard she is good and the creators confirmed this during the events of armageddon, not deception.Note the bio kards are real.3, in armageddon konquest mode,people die when they're life bar goes to empty exept when they are in fighting in rounds like sektor,sonya,Sub Zero and more,but the sareena battle is not in rounds.It would make sense because kia and jataaka's body is burned away which ment they're wre killed as it states on their wiki,but sareena disappeared too and (this makes sense)she was freed from the spell quan chi cast on her in the netherrealm.4,Sareena and sub zero had a good friendship,but it wouldn't make sense that she just betrayed him like that,and besides......they are still friends.5,her armageddon ending shows good in her.6 and the final one,sareena did join the forces of light because everybody in the forces of light had a person to fight.Ashrah fights noob saibot.Bo rai cho fights reiko,kira,tanya,and sheeva.Cyrax fights havik and sheeva.Ermac fights rain and sheeva.Fujin fights darrius and gets hit in the head by shao kahn.Jade fights Tanya.Jax fights Quan Chi.Johnny Cage fights Kano and hsu hao and pushes sonya off the pyramid.Kai fights reptile.Kenshi fights hsu hao,Shang tsung and stabs sheeva.Kitana fights kano,kintaro and reptile.Kung lao Fights kira and baraka.Li Mei severly imjured.Nightwolf fights mileena and sheeva.Raiden fights shinnok.Shujinko fights kobra,hsu hao,tanya,and shang tsung.Sindel fights jarek.Smoke fights nitara.Sonya fights frost,rain,dairou,and gets pushed from the pyramid by Johnny Cage.Stryker fights dairou.Sub zero fights scorpion and hotaro.There is no more forces of light unless you count sareena,who would've fought kabal or kintaro off screen, which means she did join the force of light.Please return her as good. 05:09, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :::To respond to your points one-by-one: ::::#Sareena is still allied with Sub-Zero primarily because she sought asylum with the Lin Kuei in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. However, her ending in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition clearly calls her allegiance into question, it states "His Sub-Zero's compassion may be honorable, but befriending a demon of the Netherealm is not an action without risk…as Sub-Zero may soon discover." That ending indicates that she might have turned on him at some point following that. Although, I agree, the fact that she is listed as being enemies with Quan Chi, Jataaka, and Kia should be remedied, because there is no proof that she is still enemies with them. ::::#I am aware of what Sareena's bio kard states. However, there are some who think that some kards are inaccurate. Some, for instance, hold that Kabal is neutral like Havik (despite his bio kard stating that he's evil). There is currently a raging debate regarding whether or not Reptile is evil or neutral. You will need to provide proof that Sareena's bio kard is accurate. ::::#Sareena disappearing when she's defeated in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon's Konquest Mode does not necessarily mean that she was freed from Quan Chi's spell. You are assuming that because she's not dead that her disappearing must mean she was freed from his spell; it could mean many different things. ::::#Who says that Sareena and Sub-Zero were good friends? She was good friends with the original Sub-Zero, who is evil. She however only sought asylum under the younger Sub-Zero, and (as stated in response #1) her ending in Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition hints that she might have betrayed him anyway. If you want to make a case that she wouldn't betray the older Sub-Zero because they were good friends, your argument would hold more water (but then you'd be arguing that she's evil). ::::#So? In Raiden's ending in [[Mortal Kombat|the first Mortal Kombat]] he destroys the world. Showing good in her ending means nothing about what was going on before her ending. ::::#That is no proof whatsoever. Maybe Kintaro or Kabal were fought by someone else off-camera. Bo' Rai Cho fights at least four people in the ''Armageddon'' intro, how do we know that other people didn't have multiple opponents? :::In short none of your arguments hold much water. You best argument is your second one (regarding Sareena's bio kard), however, despite the fact that I'' believe she's '''good', you need to provide more concrete evidence to sway everyone's opinion in your favor. Okay? 06:31, November 23, 2010(UTC) ::: :::Okay,I understand.The first bio I see is Nitara.Nitara is good because she does nothing wrong.She made her promise to Cyrax that she would returned him to Earthrealm,and she fulfilled it.Some Evil Characters would lie and just betray or fight/kill them. Also she only tried to kill/defeat Ashrah because she kills her race,so she had no choice but to fight.Finally she only joined the forces of darkness to defeat/kill Ashrah.Nitara is good.Raiden is good in Deception for a short time,because before he was killed raiden was still good,but when killed by Onaga,he became neutral.So the creators meant hes good on his bio kard only in the opening scene.Smoke bio kard.Smoke is really a good person in deception,however he is reprogrammed to help noob saibotbut he did join the forces of light.Smoke is good.Reptile bio kard.Reptile is evil because he serves shang tsung and goro in mk1,shao kahn 1 mk2,tried to kill Kitana in UMK3,skinnok in mk4,and tried to kill Nitara in MK DA.All of this Reptile done is evil and he joined the forces of darkness.Reptile is Evil.Havik is Neutral on his bio kard.Kabal bio says hes evil and his wiki.Since all of them are true this means sareena's bio is good and she was freed from the spell quan chi cast on her.Now I just need to edit sare and our problems are solved.Note other users will see this. 00:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::OK, first things first....stop butting directly into people's writing. I already asked you not to do this, so now I'm telling you. It's very rude and very messy. Use the ENTER key next time. :::Nitara is neutral. Yes, OK, she did her good deed to Cyrax, but she cares for herself and herself alone. Take Scorpion....you can't call him good or evil. Please put spaces between your sentences, it is very difficult to read what you are writing. With Raiden, you only managed to prove how unreliable the Bio Kards can be, when they claim he is good, but you can clearly see he's neutral. Your comment about Reptile makes no sense. Scorpion was working alongside Shinnok in MK4, but that doesn't make him evil. Frost was working alongside Raiden's forces in Deadly Alliance, but that doesn't make her good. If you paid closer attention, you'd know that Reptile joins those sides because he believes that they'll restore his race...and the reason he tried to kill Nitara is obvious - she betrayed his trust. You'd do the same thing. Again, I see you use your excuse of "the wiki says so, so it must be true"....the wiki that can be edited by anyone...maybe someone who WANTS Kabal to be classed as "evil" for no better reason than you WANT Sareena to be "good". :::So far, the only ones that are true are Smoke and Havik, but nobody even has the slightest bit of problem with them, so I don't know why you're bringing them up. The only evidence you've given to prove that Sareena is "good" is, in my mind, "Because I Say So", which frankly isn't good enough. You need a much better argument than that. :::I'm sorry for stepping in, CavilierTunes. I just wanted to say my two-cents. CrashBash 01:01, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::You don't make any sense at all crashbash.I am going to put sareena on good because for the last time she is good.Look on her other wiki and it says she was freed from Quan chi's spell,joined the forces of light and is good.Nitara doesn.t care about herself.Also i'm talking about REPTILE,he did join the forces of darkness and served all those people.Next i'm not talking about Frost,she only join raiden to get closer to sub zero and betray him.Now,the reason I brang Smoke and Havik up because people wanted to know what there true alignment is.How do you get to peoples history page.Trust me pleease.Let see what cavalier tunes says.Ddill 01:20, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, that's REEEEEEEEEALLY mature. Newsflash, you are NOT the majority, and "Because I say so!!" is not an argument, so STOP using it. You say she is good....but you provide no proof other than "Because I say so!!" We've said this before, ignore what the other wikis say. Is it THAT hard to understand? How do you know she was freed? In Konquest, she, like the other two, caught fire and blew up. :::Nitara cares for herself, her fellow vampires and her realm, but that is it. That's why she's neutral. I already told you about Reptile, and I explained that his main aim is to recover his lost race. His ending in MK4 proves this. "Brang" isn't even remotely a word. Smoke and Havik have nothing to do with it. And you know how to view people's history. :::No, I will not trust you. You have provided no evidence to back up your claims. All you have done is say "Because I say so". Provide proper evidence and provide PROOF....proof that hasn't already been countered....half of what you're saying is repeating yourself again and again. CrashBash 01:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Sareena Sareena would have join the Forces of Light because she is seen fighting a evil fighter at 2:08 on the top left screen, Frost. If she would have joined the Forces of Darkness, she would've fought a good person. Also if Sareena joined the bad guys, she would fight somebody good and she isn't like a person who would attack her own teammates like Shao Kahn, Mileena and Shang Tsung did. They fought there own teammates to Shao Kahn: Conquer all the realms. Shang Tsung: Ruler of Ourworld. Mileena: Become beautiful and take KItana's place. So this means she was freed from the spell Quan chi casted on her. So what do you think. 03:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think you should stop evading the ban before you find yourself unable to access this site ever again. I am not going to tell you again. If you are blocked, stop trying to go around it! SmokeSound off! 04:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Why was Scorpion with the Forces Of Darkness then,if he was only after Quan Chi?(Hangingmanpeter0 03:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) ::Scorpion joined the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon because for artistic purposes the MK-team decided that everyone should take a side. And, in addition, they thought that Scorpion and Sub-Zero should be on opposing sides. Since Sub-Zero is a good guy, obviously they had to make Scorpion join the Forces of Darkness. This was explained in on of the Armageddon Bio Kards, albeit I cannot remember which one. 03:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to mention he is also angry at the Elder Gods for breaking their promise. CrashBash 09:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) The possible final answer about Sareena's alignment Hi, MK fans, I know that we are broken our heads about Sareena's choice in Battle of Armageddon but read this: I'm writing this time because I think that I have the final answer of Sareena's alignment: her ending. Of course that all MKA's endings (except Taven) are non canon BUT in some of them, there is canon details that should be mentioned in their Bios: # In Motaro's, we know that the Shokans were the responsables of the Centaur's curse into Minotaurs. # In Rain's, his relation with Argus was mentioned, although it was mentioned in his bio. # In Chameleon's, he had been ever-present throughout the crises of the realms, from Liu Kang's first victory to the return of the Dragon King, he had remained hidden from sight. # In Cyrax's, it says that Sektor and Smoke can be returned to their human forms. # In Daegon's, Argus and Delia are alive after all (if not, how Argus can be narrating the MKA Konquest and the endings?). # In Jax's, He became aware of a controlling neural chip that had been implanted in his brain by Sektor (and that was referenced in Sonya's MKA Bio). # In Kano's, was an unwilling test subject for a new process designed to transform humans into dragons. # In Kung Lao's, the rivalry between Kung Lao and Liu Kang is mentioned. It is not from MK:SM but their own friendly rivalry. # In Fujin's, the trust between him and Kung Lao like in Fujin's Bio. # In Meat's, he was an experiment who escaped Shang Tsung's flesh pits before he could be completely formed. # In Reiko's, he felt his old desire for power and his desire for replace Shao Kahn returned more intensely than before. # In Shinnok's, is confirmed that the Shinnok in the Battle of Armageddon is a clone (that explain that Shinnok was defeated by Johnny Cage in his bio). # In the others are no canon elements, and some, the canon elements are relationships. So, in the case of Sareena is relationships and in her ending, says that she attacked Quan Chi but not Sub-Zero, that means that she snapped after her battle against Taven and returned to her senses. So that proves that she have the Good Alignment. So, What do you think?. Dragon NJMB 02:37, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Great obversation, really. I couldn't agree with you more. lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 12:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : I have no problem with this reasoning. Good job! The user, Kombatgod, was the one with the real objections. So, assuming he doesn't disagree (or doesn't sign on), we can change this. Give it a day or two, for people to debate here, if they wish. And, if there's no debate, or everyone agrees, then change it, on – let's say – Tuesday. 20:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Well, today is March 4th. That means that in 5 days, there is not objections about Sareena's alignment in the Battle of Armageddon. So CavalierTunes, can you do the honors? Dragon NJMB 00:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: Done! Good job everyone! 00:19, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: To me she'll always be an unknown.(Hangingmanpeter0 05:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC)) :: Hi there, I'm back editing after 3 months of pause (I spent some time on Zelda Wiki meanwhile) but I'm back and I wanted to start with this talk page... Yeah, to me the best allignment for her should be unknown, because we all agree that she herself is mostly good, but that has nothing to do with the side she fights on! Anyway, the discussion seem to be closed, and I'm glad of that. When I started I was just asking why was she considered good... If you found an answer, then I'm fine!--Kombatgod 15:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Who fought who? If Sareena joined the Forces of Light, who did she fight? --Venommonster12 16:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sareena only fought Frost. 03:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Blaze and Sareena I have just realized something about Sareena. We all agreed that Sareena was Good because of her ending in Armageddon. And the debate over Sareena's Alignment was over. However, Sareena might have been freed when Blaze's power released in her, knocking her unconcious. But the Ending never happend and she was never knocked out so Sareena might be under the spell still. Although Sareena was only tricked into being on the Side of Quan Chi so she is only Good by heart (Just like Li Mei's Deception Ending). Ddill (talk) 18:53, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :What exactly are you getting at? SmokeSound off! 15:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) What Spell If you reread Sareena's Mortal Kombat Armgeddon bio, it states that Quan Chi casted his dark socery upon her to return her to her normal self not control her. It even said he showed her true nature. He convinced her that she was Evil. This whole Spell thing was a lie. Then it was confirmed that she left Quan Chi and joined the Forces of Light in her MK:A Ending. Ddill (talk) 22:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A bit opinionated? Just saying, 'her journey to becoming a MK character has been rather strange' *Pharaphrasing here* seems a bit opinionated. So I changed it. 23:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC)